The Restoration of Two Fragile Hearts
by ilovetvalot
Summary: The conclusion of my JJ/Hotch trilogy. This story is preceded by "Living Proof" and "The Deepest Scars". Can JJ and Hotch overcome past demons to find something better together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: At reader request, this is the conclusion of my JJ/Hotch trilogy. This story is preceded by "Living Proof" and "The Deepest Scars". I hope you enjoy it. Updates may be slow. Again, I couldn't do this without my co-author, beta, and great friend tonnie2001969. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**The Restoration of Two Fragile Hearts**

**Chapter One**

It had been a year. One year since he'd sightlessly made his way into George Washington Memorial's busy emergency room. One year since he'd sat by the bed of his friend and colleague and watched as she'd struggled to come to terms with the violent abuse she'd suffered, finally being forced into a situation so far beyond her control that there'd been two choices. Die or defend herself. So she'd defended herself. And Will LaMontagne had died.

It had been the only true option available….for her and her infant son.

In the intervening months, JJ had begun the slow process of recovery, slowly inching her way back toward normalcy one baby step at a time. Often, it was two steps forward and one giant leap backward. But progress was progress, and now, a year later, while the occasional shadow still lingered in her eyes at unexpected moments, for the most part, JJ was back.

And that's where his current predicament began. Smiling as he heard her soft laughter in the kitchen where she currently was helping his son bake cookies for some fundraiser at his school, Aaron Hotchner sighed. Shifting her son, Henry, in his lap, he chuckled as the active toddler bounced to some children's program currently blaring on the plasma television in front of them. Somewhere along the way, without conscious effort, they'd become some kind of odd familial unit.

JJ had unconsciously fallen into the maternal role with Jack, filling a void that Aaron hadn't quite realized was so obvious until now. And his son gravitated toward her naturally, easily, seeking out her presence constantly. Why shouldn't he? Her warmth and generosity beckoned them both. And, if truth was told, he was equally guilty of assuming the paternal role with her son. For months, he'd been the central male figure in the young child's life, his presence often earning him happy giggles and delighted squeals, both guaranteed to put a smile on his face after even the darkest of days.

But while he, JJ, and their two boys had fallen into a comfortable routine of togetherness, neither adult had broached the subject of what they had come to mean to each other. In fact, they studiously ignored the subject. And neither one of them seemed inclined to find a way to broach the topic, holding tightly to the peace that was protecting them both.

Aaron knew that he wanted to stay far away from that line solely because he was honestly afraid of pushing JJ to a point where she would no longer be comfortable. Her happiness had been his only goal for these long months, and he wasn't willing to risk the world they had created for the off chance that she just might return some of those feelings that he was holding hostage in his soul.

But he also wasn't completely oblivious to her emotions, having seen signs of interest flickering in her expressive eyes more than once, her sapphire gaze meeting his with something more than just friendship. But he had already promised himself, often in the middle of the night when he was unable to sleep, that she would have to make the first move. And until that happened, IF that happened at all, then he would maintain the status quo and give her the space she needed to completely heal and return to a normal life.

Hearing the cheerful music that usually signaled the end of the television show that had held Henry's rapt attention, Hotch smiled down at the little boy's happy face as he clapped along with the dancing brightly colored characters on the screen. Rubbing his hand against the sleeper-covered tummy, Hotch murmured warmly, "Did you enjoy that, little man?"

Feeling the little boy bounce as he let out a loud giggle, Hotch laughed himself at the toddler's antics as he replied, reaching for the remote, "I'll take that as a yes. Want to watch another one?"

Turning his cherub face up to look at the dark-headed man holding him, Henry babbled as he reached for Hotch's shirt, "More! More! More, Dada!"

Stilling suddenly as he heard those words come out of the baby's mouth, Hotch stared down into the bright blue eyes that were exact copies of his mother's. Okay, now this was a kink in the perfect plan, wasn't it? Knowing that it wouldn't do any good to correct the little boy, his mind only repeating what he had heard Hotch's own son say many times, Hotch said calmly as he pressed a kiss to the boy's downy head, "We'll find another show, Henry. Aaron will find you another show."

"Dada!" Henry chanted as he bounced, clapping his hands as Aaron pressed the right button on the remote. "Dada! Dada!"

"Shhh," Hotch soothed, snuggling the baby closer as another episode of Wiggles started, reaching for the bottle on the end table, recognizing the signs of impending sleep in those blue eyes. "We don't wanna give mama a stroke tonight, Little Guy," he whispered, smiling as he brushed a kiss to Henry's flushed cheek, glancing up as he saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye.

"D-did he just call you...," JJ faltered, walking out of the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies, suddenly coming to a standstill, her feet unable to move any farther until her mind comprehended what had just happened.

Running into the room as JJ stood staring at Hotch and her son with wide eyes, Jack laughed as he tugged on his favorite aunt's shirt. "Aunt JJ, can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course," JJ replied automatically, Jack's request not particularly unusual, the little boy having as many clothes and toys at her home as he did at his own. "As long as it's okay with Daddy."

Nodding before his son could even turn in his direction, Hotch could see the color seeping from JJ's cheeks and agreed quickly. "It's fine, Jack. I'll just take the spare room tonight if it's okay with JJ," he replied, looking at her for affirmation, his eyes remaining locked on hers.

"That's fine," JJ said, forcing her words through a tight throat as she tried to process what her son had innocently called the man holding him. Had she heard correctly? Maybe her mind was still playing tricks on her. Or maybe, she thought suddenly, maybe she was hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Why don't you go on up and play in Henry's room, Jack," Hotch suggested, smiling at his son, motioning toward the staircase at the side of the room. "Make sure you pick up the toys when you're done playing."

"'Kay! Thanks, Aunt JJ," Henry said, hugging her quickly, wrapping both arms tightly around her waist for a moment.

Brushing a kiss to Jack's head as he buried his face against her stomach, JJ smiled. "I'll pack up the cookies for you. They'll be on the counter in the morning."

Watching as the mini-Aaron raced up the stairs, his black hair sliding out of sight, JJ turned back to Hotch. Licking her lips, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Aaron...I don't know where Henry...I didn't..."

Seeing the indecision flashing in her eyes, Hotch kept one hand on the baby as his other reached behind the couch to grab JJ's wildly gesturing hand. "JJ, it's okay," he said calmly, grabbing the plate of cookies and dropping them easily to the oak coffee table. The smell of peanut butter and chocolate chips wafted in his directions, and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time Jack had baked with JJ. For weeks following, his son had gone to sleep mumbling about making smiley faces with the chips and then getting to eat the eyes first. JJ had been exactly what the little boy had needed….what they both needed.

Seeing her still standing beside the sofa, staring down at him with hooded eyes, he reached out his hand again, grabbing hers. "Come sit down with us," Hotch murmured, tugging her hand as he glanced down at Henry, drowsily sucking his bottle as his eyes trained on the television. "He's just about out anyway."

And as she settled onto the couch, she couldn't help but notice that Aaron Hotchner hadn't let go of her hand this time. Much like he hadn't let go of her from the first moment he had seen her in that awful hospital bed all those months long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that is reading, reviewing, alerting or favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate hearing from each and every one of you in whatever way you choose to communicate. With ten ongoing stories, this will probably be the last post until Sunday afternoon/evening. Hopefully, we'll be able to bring back some quality chapters to you. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**The Restoration of Two Fragile Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

Deliberately keeping his voice light as he felt her drop stiffly beside him, Aaron Hotchner murmured gently as he glanced down at Henry's drooping eyes, "It always amazes me how he can go from full throttle to level zero so easily."

Nodding rotely at his words, her mind still distracted by the words that had slipped out of her son's mouth just moments earlier, JJ rubbed her free hand against the little boy's stockinged feet. "He's always been like that. I never really had to rock him, even when he was a newborn. As long as he had his bottle and knew I was close, he was content."

"Contentment is an admirable trait, don't you think?" Aaron asked softly, turning his eyes to stare at her profile, rubbing his thumb against her stiff fingers. "He knows he can trust you, JJ. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to relax so easily."

His words penetrating through the fog in her mind, the haze finally receding, JJ turned her head slowly as she stared into Aaron's dark eyes. Swallowing hard, she completely ignored the sounds around her, the cheerful music from the television fading away, she whispered, "It's not just me he trusts, Aaron. He apparently feels the same about you, too."

"You know what he said earlier is just the normal speech patterns for a child his age, don't you, JJ?" Aaron asked, keeping his eyes glued to hers as he one-handedly shifted the almost asleep little boy in his arm.

That theory may be factual, but she honestly didn't think it applied here. Her smile wavering for a moment, she turned slightly on the couch as she murmured, "Henry knew what he was saying, Aaron. You've been more of a father to him than any other man could have ever hoped to be. And he's lucky to have you." Pausing, her throat catching as she gathered her thoughts, she added as she straightened her shoulders, "We both are, Aaron."

"Jack and I feel the same way about you, JJ," Hotch admitted softly, the baby growing heavy in his arms as his eyes finally drifted closed. Sitting there, their faces illuminated by the glow of the television in the otherwise darkened room, the volume pitched low, it seemed, for a moment as though they existed in their own little world, a world Hotch was loathe to leave. Because, here, he had a family. A beautiful woman by his side and two gorgeous, happy children, one in his arms, another one quietly playing one short flight of stairs away. He was happy, here in this cocoon, away from the world's prying eyes.

"What's that look?" JJ asked softly, watching as the hard planes of his face seemed to soften, loosen, leaving him open, almost vulnerable.

"What look?" he asked in a whisper, mindful of the baby that had just drifted off in his arms, the sleeping boy's warmth seeping through his shirt.

"Your face...it looked...less hard for a moment. Almost whimsical," JJ murmured, her heart speeding up as his thumb gently traced the inside of her wrist. How was it possible that a simple caress could cause trembles within her? But, her rational mind reminded her, his simple touches had been doing this to her for months. Once her initial fear of men in general had ebbed, that was. Hell, if she were entirely honest with herself, she still held on to those irrational fears...just not with this man. He, alone, had managed to entirely slip past her defenses, the mere touch of his fingers bringing the promise of comfort and security...and as the months passed, so much more.

She'd attempted to ignore it. Then, when that had proven impossible, she tried to explain it away by telling herself that it was because he was her boss; she was used to putting her faith in him and her safety in his hands. She'd relegated her feelings to a box in her mind, rarely taken out to be examined, knowing that doing so would only lead to questions that couldn't be answered easily. But in these past several weeks, the lid on that box had dissolved and the contents had spilled forth into her psyche. And she'd known. She'd fallen in love with the one of the last good guys on earth. Trite, yes. But no less true.

Her feelings were real. And, try though she might, they wouldn't go away. They no longer fit into any box in her mind, no matter how large she imagined it to be. He and his son were firmly implanted in her heart as much as her own child was. And she had once sworn to herself that no man would ever hold a place that important, have that much power. But he did.

And sometimes, like now, when his eyes glowed and his face lost that guarded shield, she thought, perhaps, those feelings might be reciprocated.

"Whimsical, huh? I think that's the first time anybody's ever used that word to describe me," Hotch said, smiling self-consciously as he cuddled Henry, the baby's breaths coming heavy.

"I meant it in the very best way," JJ replied quickly, alarmed she'd offended him, shaking her head as she stared in wide-eyed worry.

"I took it in the very best way," Hotch winked, squeezing her fingers warmly as he tugged her an inch closer. Silent a few more moments, Hotch looked at JJ out of the corner of her eye. She was chewing her lower lip, her eyes thoughtful as she stared into space. But, she hadn't pulled her hand from his. In fact, she seemed quite content. And in a rare split second decision, he knew he had to find out how she felt...about them...about him.

He could no longer wait for nature to take its course or for planet to align. He was going to find out. Now.

Clearing his throat, he glanced down at the sleeping baby he held. "I need to lay him down," he murmured, his voice soft. "But then, I think you and I need to talk, JJ."

"About what?" JJ asked nervously, watching him rise with Henry held securely in his strong arms, her own hand suddenly bereft of his touch.

"About us," Hotch returned softly, meeting her blue eyes for a charged instant, the flashes from the plasma bouncing around them. "I'll put the boys down. Why don't you fix us a glass of wine?" he suggested evenly before slipping quietly up the stairs.

Holding her breath as he disappeared into the upstairs hallway, JJ swallowed as she moved toward the kitchen. And she wondered what the night held for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

******_Author's Note: Good eve, all! A quick thank you to everyone that continues to read, review, alert and favorite our stories. Please, let us continue to hear from each of you. As always, we enjoy hearing your thoughts and feelings on our stories - even when you don't particularly agree with the plotline. In other news, I will soon be starting a discussion forum called, "Idle Chit Chat on Author's Corner", where, hopefully, we can come together and learn more about each other and the challenges each of us face in writing. Subjects could include, finding a beta, dealing with writer's block, etc. And I'm also hoping to do one to one focus threads with authors on all ships and all pairings where we learn about their stories and the challenges they face. I think this could be a wonderful place where unique people could come together and enjoy themselves. And I really want to gauge the level of interest out there. Please let me know what you think of this idea! I really want to hear from you. Thanks again!_**

**The Restoration of Two Fragile Hearts**

**Chapter Three**

Catching her breath as she heard Aaron's heavy footsteps falling against the wooden stairs, JJ dropped their two glasses of wine to the coffee table, the crystal connecting with a tiny ping. Swallowing, she reminded herself that this was Aaron Hotchner, a man she'd trusted and depended on for several years. He was a valued friend...and so much more than that. He'd become her rock. The one reliable port she could find in any storm. Even the one that she currently felt churning in her soul.

Hearing his footsteps drawing nearer, JJ lifted her head to meet his dark gaze as he walked back into the living room.

"Any trouble?" she asked hoarsely, clearing her throat as she dropped back to the sofa, her fingers seeking the small pillow tucked in the corner, tucking the small stuffed square against her hip.

Shaking his head, Hotch smiled, reaching for his glass of wine before taking a seat beside her, handing her the other. "I think they were both out before I turned the bedroom light out," he chuckled, shaking his head at the sight of the two boys, so alike in so many ways. "They had a pretty full day, what with the impromptu baking session. Thanks for that, by the way."

Shaking her head, JJ returned his smile as she felt the sofa dip slightly as he turned toward her. "I love to bake; you know that. Any excuse works for me," she shrugged, motioning toward the plate of cookies on the table before them. "Besides, your son is becoming quite the culinary genius," she grinned suddenly as she twirled her glass, an honest smile that filled her heart at the thought of the youngest Hotchner.

"His Uncle Sean will be thrilled," Aaron laughed, dropping his arm over the back of the couch as he took a slow sip of the sweet wine in his glass. Heart warming as he heard JJ's soft answering laughter, Hotch relaxed as the wine slowly slid down his throat, loosening his suddenly dry throat. This was JJ. A woman that probably knew him better than anyone he had left in his life. He could do this...allow his guard down with her. If he ever hoped to further their relationship, he had to.

Waiting a moment as she took a sip from her own glass, Hotch eyed the blonde woman beside him carefully. "JJ...I know hearing the baby call me daddy disturbed you," Hotch began slowly, allowing her time to respond, knowing that crowding her was a certain way to trigger a negative reaction.

"I wouldn't say disturbed, exactly," JJ shook her head as her cheeks heated underneath his steady gaze, flicking her eyes away from his, her focus suddenly drawn to the wine glass in her hand.

"What would you say then?" Hotch asked tentatively, measuring her reaction as he dropped his fingers lightly against the curve of her neck, gently stroking his thumb against the rapidly beating pulse above the rounded collar of her soft shirt .

"I suppose I was shocked," JJ murmured, leaning slightly into his touch, "Although, even that seems silly considering how much time you spend with him. I should have expected that it would happen eventually. I suppose it's natural that he'd draw the correlation between the only consistent male figure in his daily life and the concept of a father. Plus, as you said, he hears Jack call you daddy. Makes sense that he'd mimic him."

"JJ," Hotch said quietly, moving his hand to tilt her averted face toward his gaze, "Neither one of us needs to psychoanalyze a baby for doing what comes naturally. You needn't think that it bothers me hearing Henry call me daddy."

Hearing his soft reassuring voice in the dimmed room, JJ whispered, letting her eyes finally meet his, "Really?"

"I've been a part of Henry's life since his birth, JJ. I'm fairly certain that I've changed as many of his diapers as I did Jack's," Hotch mused with a half-smile, stroking his thumb against her soft cheek. "And it never hurts for a kid to have too much unconditional love. But I don't want to overstep. It's your decision how Henry should look at me."

"I...I just don't want him to be confused later on..by...by our relationship," JJ replied uncertainly, wavering for a moment as she tried to find the words to describe what her heart was currently feeling.

"Then maybe we ought to start by defining what exactly our relationship is," Hotch countered patiently, willing to take the lead, letting her follow at whatever pace was comfortable. "Or by stating what we'd like it to be."

"That's a loaded question," JJ said, offering him a tremulous smile, drawing in a deep breath as she tried to place her thoughts. How could she say what she was feeling when she wasn't certain herself?

"It is," Hotch agreed, "but, we've been dancing around it for months," he said with typical blunt honesty.

Surprised to finally hear him verbalize a subject that they'd both concentrated valuable energy on not putting a voice to, JJ blinked rapidly.

Seeing the shock reflected in the blue pools of her eyes, Hotch cupped a hand around her neck, soothing the tense muscles. "The last thing I want to do is overwhelm you, JJ. And if you aren't ready for this discussion, I'll back off immediately," Hotch offered sincerely, honestly desiring her comfort far more than his own.

"N-no," JJ murmured, letting out her breath as she settled against the sofa, leaning into his strong, warm hand. "I guess we've put off this conversation too long as it is. And, it's getting more and more difficult to avoid."

Listening closely, searching for signs of any clues, Hotch noted that her neutral words conveyed nothing of her feelings...her emotions… and he felt his stomach clench. What if this was entirely one-sided? What if he'd imagined those soft looks? Those meaning-filled words? How the hell would he cope with knowing that she didn't have any deeper feelings for him? Could he live with simply being her friend? No chance of touching her...kissing her...loving her.

Watching shadows creep into his dark eyes, JJ swallowed hard, unconsciously reaching out to him, smoothing hand against his leg. "Aaron?" she whispered, her fingers loosely gripping the denim. "Wh-what did I say wrong?"

Smiling tightly, he shook his head as he leaned forward to drop his wine glass on the table. "Nothing, JJ. Absolutely nothing. I just had a thought strike that I wasn't quite prepared to deal with, that's all."

"What thought?" JJ asked softly, her eyes caressing his face, losing herself for a moment in the lines and shadows that made up Aaron Hotchner.

"The idea that this...these feelings are entirely one-sided. It's been a long time since I was in this position. I'd forgotten how nerve-wracking it could be to expose yourself to the possibility of rejection," Hotch admitted ruefully, cocking his head to the side for a moment.

"Tell me about it," JJ murmured, dropping her gaze as she swallowed hard. "After Will...I didn't think I'd ever feel comfortable enough with a man to even entertain the notion of another relationship. It just seemed so risky. And this...it just crept up on me."

"On us, JJ. You aren't alone," Hotch reminded her quietly, covering the hand resting against his leg, loosely linking their fingers. "Unless you tell me that's what you want."

"I don't," JJ denied quickly, jerking her head up to meet his eyes, her heart pounding as she considered her life without him, unwilling to willingly allow that to happen. "It's really not. I'm just not sure that I'm going to be able to...I'm not sure I can...I haven't," she rambled, her eyes becoming desperate as she fought to find the words to explain the incomprehensible fears encompassing her.

"JJ," Hotch said calmly, pressing a finger against her lips as he scooted an inch closer, "It's okay. I know you're terrified. I know you have more reasons than anybody should have to be scared."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me," JJ whispered against his finger, letting her eyes close for a moment as she sighed again. "I know it's irrational."

"It isn't," Hotch shook his head, her warm breath floating against the pad of his finger. "Not after what you went through. It's not," he soothed, his deep voice filled with understanding.

Releasing a shuddery breath as she gently pulled his finger away from her lips and met Aaron's dark eyes for a charged moment, JJ whispered, "Kiss me."

"Wh-what?" Aaron frowned, stiffening as he felt JJ's cool hands reach out to cup his face.

"I said that I want you to kiss me," JJ repeated softly, realizing that, at that moment, she had never wanted anything more in her life. "I know you won't hurt me in my mind. But I need you to explain it to my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone following this story. Two more chapters to go until the conclusion. Friday's chapter is rated M. See you all on Friday._**

**The Restoration of Two Fragile Hearts**

**Chapter Four**

In all of his forty-one years on the earth, Aaron Hotchner knew he had never felt like he was at this moment. Not even when he'd first seen Haley, first kissed the woman that was the mother of his child, had he felt such anxiousness, such concern, about not wanting to make the wrong decision. A decision that could cause more harm than good to the woman that he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was deeply in love with.

But, his mind reminded him easily, speaking louder than the anxiety, this was Jennifer. He had fought for months to keep her safe, to keep her from harm. And that wasn't going to change now. Now, he would fight even harder, his cause much stronger than mere friendship and support. No, now he was fighting for the woman that he loved.

Staring down into her beautiful eyes, palpable electricity flashing between them, he murmured, "It would be my pleasure, JJ." Stroking his fingers against her delicate neck, he leaned the last few inches between them, gently pressing his lips against hers, deliberately keeping his touch light and easy. Letting her control the pressure, he angled her head slightly to fit them closer together, feeling her hands tighten against his neck as he did.

Her eyes seemed to close on their own will, not a conscious choice she made, as she let herself feel his lips against hers. For the first moment, she fought a sudden but fleeting wave of fear, the feeling of him towering over her almost too much for her mind to bear. But as she reminded herself that this was Aaron, this was the man that had proven he would never hurt her, she relaxed into his touch. And when she did, her heart began to sing as she pulled him closer, needing more of his electric touch. More of him.

Pulling away slightly, his mind calm while his heart seemed to reel, Aaron pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, whispering, "And your heart? Does it believe me now?"

"It's definitely leaning in that direction," JJ said with a shy smile, leaning closer, wanting to be closer to this man.

"Then I guess I need to be more convincing in my argument," Hotch replied softly, cupping her cheeks as his mouth descended toward hers again, his mouth gently coaxing apart her lips to stroke his tongue persuasively against hers, sipping from her mouth with intoxicating pulls.

Moaning softly into the kiss, JJ melted against his solid chest, her hands tightening on his muscular shoulders as their tongues slowly entwined over and over again. While she had always thought it to be a fairy tale, something she would never experience, she honestly felt as though time was truly standing still. Feeling a familiar slow heat building in her abdomen, she sighed as she felt Hotch's heavier body easing against hers, guiding her down against the soft cushions of the couch.

Sliding his mouth away from her lips, Hotch slowly kissed a path down JJ's jaw, over the graceful arc of her neck. Smiling as he felt her shiver against his deliberate touch, her arms tightening around him unconsciously, Aaron whispered as his hand slid to the small buttons of her shirt, "Are you okay with this, JJ?"

"Uh huh," JJ nodded, her silky hair brushing his neck as his fingers walked the seam of her blouse, releasing buttons from loopholes. The faint light from the television screen casting shadows around them, almost as if they were the center of the entire universe. Holding her breath as he slowly parted the cotton fabric, she felt his warm breath fanning the simple silk camisole she wore underneath.

Breathing heavily as his eyes stared down at her perfect creamy skin, Hotch dropped a kiss to the center of her throat, his hands sliding underneath the filmy material to stroke her sides. "You're beautiful," he whispered against her skin, dropping tender kisses over the swell of her breasts.

"Aaron," JJ sighed, her eyes drifting closed as she felt his fingers slowly stroke the tips of her breasts, his soft touch reverent.

"Can I take this off?" Hotch asked huskily, toying with the lacy hem of her camisole.

Opening her eyes to stare into his, JJ nodded, swallowing quickly. "But not here...the boys..." she faltered, shifting underneath him restlessly, his hardness rubbing against her thigh. "We could go into the guest bedroom," she suggested shyly, gesturing toward the bedroom where he usually slept across the hall.

Nodding, Hotch quickly rose to his feet, reaching down to lift her small compact body into his arms and rapidly moving toward the darkened bedroom. Lowering his head to capture her lips with his, he felt her soften against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as he slowly closed the distance between them and the bed.

Lowering her gently to the center of the made bed, her arms tightened around his neck when he would have drawn away, her mouth raising to follow his. Nipping her lower lip as he felt her nimble hands move to the buttons of his shirt, he groaned as her hands quickly disposed of the buttons and buried in the hair at his chest. Gently sucking at the pulse in her neck as her hands moved over him, he forced himself to move slowly, giving her adequate time to decide whether this was the route she truly wanted to take.

Rubbing her chest against him as Aaron relentlessly teased the column of her neck with his lips, she shuddered against him. "Don't stop," she whispered as she again felt him easing the silky material of her shell up her sides.

"You're sure?" he breathed against her cheek, his hands stilling for an instant against her, willing to put everything on hold to ensure that this woman, this amazing woman, felt absolutely safe.

"I'm sure," JJ whispered, raising her arms above her head as he slid the thin material over her head, trusting him completely.

If there was one thing that JJ was absolutely certain of, it was that she wanted this man. For now. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Several notes today. Thanks to everyone still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. We truly appreciate hearing from each one of you. There is one more chapter left to this story. Our new discussion forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" is now up and running. Last I looked, it's the last forum listed on page two. Please go take a look. Ideally, it will have an update per day. Please let us know of any threads you'd like to discuss. "Getting To Know You" interviews will hopefully begin on Monday. This will probably be our last update until Sunday night._**

**The Restoration of Two Fragile Hearts**

**Chapter Five**

"God, Jennifer," he whispered shakily, his eyes glued to her chest, his use of her given name intimate in the dim room as he stared at the beautiful bounty laid before him. In all of his lustful dreams, and he had to admit that he had definitely let his mind take a few unscheduled trips into those very thoughts, he had never quite reached this level of exquisiteness. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. In body and soul.

Seeing the raw hunger burning in his dark eyes, JJ shivered. How long had it been since she'd seen a man's eyes burning with passion for her? Years, she knew. And where it would have terrified her to see such powerful emotion in any other man's eyes, to see it in his filled her with pride. Sliding her hands up his rib cage, JJ stroked his taut flesh lovingly as his eyes feasted on her half-naked body. Lying underneath him, surprisingly, she felt safe. Protected. Lifting her head from the pillow behind her to press a soft kiss against the throbbing pulse in his neck, she arched her hips against him, rubbing against the hard bulge between them and pulling a rough moan from his throat as he dropped his head against her shoulder.

Dropping a hand to her rolling hip, Hotch stilled her seductive movement. "I don't want to lose control, JJ," he whispered hoarsely against her neck, scraping his teeth gently against her skin. "It's been so long..."

"For me, too," she confided, moaning as one of his warm palms cupped an aching breast, his thumb sweeping ever so gently against her nipple as it pebbled.

Dropping his head to capture one perfect dusky nipple between his lips, he heard her ragged intake of breath and felt her fingers tighten in his hair as his lips pulled tenderly at the nub. Licking around the puckered nipple, he took her breast more firmly in his mouth, suckling gently.

"Oh God," JJ moaned, her back arching as she felt the pull of his mouth radiate down her body to her very core. Her entire body seemed to hum unexpectedly, drawing feelings from her that she was certain she'd never felt before. "Aaron!" she gasped as one of his muscled legs slid between her splayed thighs, exerting just the right amount of pressure against her aching center.

"Mmmm," he hummed against her flesh, switching to her other breast, laving it with the same loving attention as his fingers kept her other drawn tight. "So firm and ripe," he mumbled around her tip as his free hand moved to cup her ass, moving her against his leg, her damp core sliding against his hard thigh.

Lifting his head, he stared down into her eyes, smoky with passion. Drawing in a deep breath, he searched her passion-soaked eyes as he whispered, "Do you want me to stop, Jennifer?"

"N-no," she shook her head violently, the idea of these incredible sensations ceasing almost producing a physical pain. Tightening her hands against his arms, she tried to pull him closer, almost afraid of losing him, of losing the contact of his body against hers.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Hotch asked huskily, biting back a moan as she gyrated against his thigh again, those simple movements stoking the fire inside of him that was already burning at peak flame.

"I...I'm not...I don't know," she moaned, lifting her head to kiss him again, let her lips sink against his. "It feels so good," she whispered against his mouth, letting her tongue slip out to reach for his.

Nodding, Hotch smiled against her lips. "I agree," he murmured, nipping the shell of her ear as he slid his hand against her thighs. "Why don't I just explore for a while and you stop me if I do something you aren't comfortable with?"

Nodding readily at that stroke of genius, JJ held her breath as she felt his lips slowly trail down her neck and chest, kissing a heated path to her navel as his hands slowly inched her skirt up her thighs.

"Can I take these off?" Hotch asked against her belly, ever the gentleman, as his hands toyed with the edges of her damp panties.

"Yes," JJ breathed, lifting her hips to allow him to slide the wet material down her legs. She had often wondered if she would feel too exposed, too vulnerable to ever let a man see her like this again, but now, in the moment, she felt nothing but sheer pleasure. And, her mind reminded her in a sudden idle thought, this wasn't just any man….this was Aaron.

Raising his head to stare up her body at her with heated eyes, still amazed that she was his and his alone, Hotch asked, his fingers softly brushing the apex of her down curls, "Can I touch you, sweetheart?"

"Please," JJ gasped in invitation, her head nodding against the plump pillow as she moaned inside, her toes almost curling.

Smiling as he turned to press a kiss against her toned thigh, Hotch slid his thumb over her curls, finding that hidden bud at her apex and stroking it gently.

"Ahhhh," JJ shuddered, her neck craning on the pillow as his slow, sure touch sent sparks through her body, building higher and higher. "Aaron," she moaned, her hips lifting on their own volition against his hand as his fingertips teased her body.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Aaron soothed, his focus on those beautiful pink folds. "Relax," he breathed, stroking her again as she shoved a hand against her mouth, stifling the scream that was building in her throat.

Slowly leaning forward to stroke her with his tongue, he relished the moan she released, her pleasure obvious. And her sweet taste...heady and intoxicating, rushing through him like a tidal wave that he hoped would never end "God, Jennifer," he groaned, lapping at her core as she keened, that sound causing his own body to ratchet up another notch.

And if he lived to be a hundred, sharing all those remaining years with this woman falling apart in his hands, he would willingly spend every single day making her as happy as they both were at that very moment.


	6. Chapter 6

******_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing our stories. We adore hearing from you. A few housekeeping notes for today...two interviews with two of our amazing fellow authors have been posted today at the discussion forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Foreverpadfoot and Dustytiger graciously agreed to be my first participants. Please check out their interviews at the forum and take a look at some of their wonderful work. If anyone has a favorite author that they'd like to see interviewed or learn more about, shoot me a PM and I'll see if they're amenable. As always, I really love hearing from you guys! It's an honor to be allowed to write for you. Thanks, again._**

**The Restoration of Two Fragile Hearts**

**Chapter Six**

Burying her fingers in his dark hair as he pleasured her, her body literally falling apart with every single touch, JJ's eyes closed as the passion built in ever increasing waves. "Aaron...Aaron...," she chanted, moving mindlessly against him, her body searching valiantly for that absolute high. Her release found her quickly, the pleasure suffusing every nerve in her body, and her soft scream echoed in the still bedroom as she finally relaxed against the mattress.

His warm body rose to cover hers as his lips found hers easily, swallowing those final moans that escaped as she fought for breath. Her body collapsed completely against the soft mattress, she finally felt herself floating back to reality, completely secure in his strong, muscled arms. Nuzzling her nose against his neck, JJ inhaled deeply as she let herself revel in the afterglow. "Thank you," she whispered as she felt his body tense when her hands passed over his sweaty back.

"My pleasure," Aaron chuckled roughly against her ear, his hands sliding down her sides to cup her against him, their bodies molding together perfectly.

"Not yet," JJ smiled knowingly, shifting against him to cradle his body between her legs, "But very soon."

"JJ...we don't have to..." Hotch faltered as he felt her hand slide between them to unbutton his slacks, his eyes searching hers for any signs of hesitation, of doubt. But all he saw reflected in her sparkling gaze was passion mixed with something he could only describe as trust.

"I want to," JJ whispered, kissing the strong column of his neck, slipping her lips over the stubble covering his jaw line. "Make love to me," she urged against his ear, nipping at his lobe as she kept her hands focused on removing that final barrier between her and the man she so desperately wanted.

"God, yes," Hotch groaned readily, lifting his hips away from her as she shoved his pants over his hips. Moments later, poised above her, he stared deeply into her eyes, the faint light from the hallway illuminating her glistening face. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely, those three simple words perfect for this exact moment. "I think I've been in love with you for years. And if you aren't ready, we can wait, JJ."

"We're both ready," JJ shook her head, her arms holding him close, refusing to let him pull away. Sliding her fingers across the muscled plain of his back, his shoulders rolling underneath her touch, she added, "We've been ready, we just refused to see it. I love you, too."

Sealing his lips to hers, Hotch groaned loudly as he sank into her, her snug walls engulfing him. Never releasing her mouth, their tongues mated as his body pumped into hers, their rhythm settling into perfection. Grunting as he felt her legs curl around his hips, coaxing him deeper into her body, Hotch rested his forehead against hers. "Love you," he panted, his energy riding high. "Love you so much," he growled against her neck as her soft body welcomed his.

"Yes, yes, yes," JJ keened, her hips lifting for each well placed stroke of his. "Let go, Aaron," she begged, tightening her grip on his shoulders as her body craved the release she knew it could find with his.

His body shook with the force of his orgasm, his back bowing as he exploded within her, throwing her over the edge. Roughly calling out her name as one hand gripped her thigh, crushing her against him, he felt her convulse around him, her moans telling him that she'd found satisfaction again as well. Finding her lips with his own, he kissed her gently before rolling off her and pulling her against him, tucking her tightly to his side.

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade as he leaned back against the stack of pillows, he whispered, "That was incredible."

"Mmmm," JJ nodded, relaxing against him as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the tingling feeling still lingering. Sighing, her breath fluttering against his sweaty skin, she murmured, "Better than incredible."

Sliding his hand over her body, he smiled as she moaned appreciatively. "You know, I meant what I said, JJ," he whispered against her neck, letting his fingers memorize the gentle curves of her hips, intrigued by every single inch of her amazing body. "I love you."

"I know," JJ nodded, turning in his arms to cuddle against his chest, sinking closer, searching for his warmth, "I love you, too."

Long minutes passed, their bodies wrapped in each other, fingers softly searching for new frontiers, new memories as they relaxed into the peaceful night. "I'm going to want Henry to call me Daddy," Hotch finally said softly into the still air, stroking the line of her back, feeling his smile grow in the darkness, "because I want to be his father. You okay with that?"

"I think Henry and I are very lucky that you and Jack want to be a part of our family," JJ said happily, twining her fingers with his as she turned her face upward, unable to stop the smile from flooding her lips as she felt her heart leap. In that moment, she no longer regretted any of the past year, knowing that, for her and her son, they had received the best gift of all. Her son would have a father that was worthy of the title Daddy, and she would have a man that would never hurt her, never make her doubt her worth. A man that honestly loved them both for who they were. A man that she truly loved for who he was…her friend…her protector…her love.

"I think we've been a family for months, JJ. I think we were both just too scared to call ourselves what we were," Hotch murmured, brushing her temple with a tender kiss, lingering against her skin.

"I'm not scared anymore," JJ whispered contentedly as he pulled her ever so closer, entirely wrapped up in his much stronger arms.

"Neither am I, JJ. Neither am I," Hotch replied softly as he silently thanked God for the restoration of two fragile hearts.

_**Finis**_


End file.
